Patent Document 1: microfilm of Japanese Utility Model Application No. 56-115067
Patent Document 2: JP-A-6-239245
A rack-and-pinion type steering apparatus generally has a configuration such as the one shown in FIG. 15, and a rack-and-pinion type steering apparatus 1 shown in FIG. 15 is comprised of a pinion 6 which is rotatably disposed in a housing 3 by means of bearings 4 and 5 so as to be rotated by steering; a rack bar 8 having rack teeth 7 meshing with the pinion 6 so as to be moved in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the drawing by the rotation of the pinion 6; a rack guide 9 which is movably disposed in a cylindrical holding hole 2 extending in a lateral direction inside the housing 3 (in a perpendicular direction to the movement of the rack bar 8); and a coil spring 10 which is disposed between the housing 3 and the rack guide 9 to resiliently press the rack teeth 7 of the rack bar 8 against the pinion 6 by means of the rack guide 9. An annular clearance Δ for allowing the movement of the rack guide 9 toward the pinion 6 is provided between an outer peripheral surface 31 of a rack guide body 22 of the rack guide 9 and an inner peripheral surface 15 of the housing 3 for defining the holding hole 2.